There is a circular steering handle known from the following Patent Document 1, which is mounted to a steering shaft, a portion of which is cut off, and which includes a knob supported in the cut-off region for rotation about a rotational axis parallel to the steering shaft, so that the steering handle is rotated by grasping the knob by one hand of a driver without changing the grasping of the steering handle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-227614